S&M  Kyman
by A-Connoisseur-of-Fandoms
Summary: A Kyman Fanfic inspired by Rihanna's "S&M"  The lyrics are only in it a little bit  Just total smut...sorta.


WARNING FANFICTION INCLUDESl Naught words, man on man relationships, violence, torture, Cartman's fatass, etc.

"Come on jew-boy, scream for me." Eric laughed, pulling Kyle's head back by his wad of ginger hair so he could hear.

"Fuck you fatass." Kyle grunted, spitting in Cartman's face. Cartman blinked for a moment and then screamed, smashing the gingers head into the wall.

"Fine you fucking fag, you wanna play that way? Fine then let's play." Cartman grunted and walked over to the side of the basement. He turned on the radio and the upbeat sound of everyday pop filled the room. ("I like it, I like it, I like") The radio sang seductively. Kyle realized that the tune was familiar but he couldn't quite place the song's name. Not that he really cared, he had more pressing matters to attend to. He had somehow not allowed aloud Eric to talk him into his house but into his basement where Eric had attacked him and tied him up to some wall. Now he was also dizzy and distorted because of Eric smashing his head against the wall. "This'll have to do." Eric muttered, turning up the volume exceedingly high. Eric walked slowly over to a large box and began to open it.

Kyle sneered. "What's that? Your mom's box of sex toys, Eric?" Eric turned and looked at him, smirking. Kyle could feel his stomach turn. Eric, even through the deafeningly high music, could hear him.

"Actually jew-bag yes, it is." Eric said, as he pulled out a long, thin, and black whip. Eric smiled sweetly and twirled it around for a moment before stepping forward. Kyle's heart sank and he started to struggle against the chains, as if he hadn't already tried earlier, that held him to the wall. ("Feels so good being bad. There's no way I'm turning back, cause nothing could measure.")

"E-Eric look-" Kyle started. Eric swiftly raised his hand and flung it forward, the whip in his hand flying out and striking Kyle in the face causing a thing line of blood to form. Kyle screamed and struggled even more against the chains. Cartman laughed and swung backhand this time, the whip striking Kyle in the chest, tearing his winter coat.

"You like that?" Eric screamed, whipping his again. The whip wrapped around Kyle side, tearing his coat again and causing a new trail of blood to form. "YOU FUCKING LIKE THAT ? DO YOU JEW BOY?" He whipped Kyle again, earning him another scream that struggled through the loud beat of the music.

"W-What do you want fro me, Eric?" Kyle struggled to ask. He tried to show that he wasn't in that much pain, that he could take this pain but he couldn't. Eric Cartman knew it to and he loved it. ("-the affliction of the feeling leaves me wanting more.") Eric whipped him again and Kyle screamed, his vision blurring with the arrival of tears. "E-Eric…stop." Kyle stuttered out. But….even though he had told Eric to stop…he didn't want him to. Eric chuckled.

"What was that, Kyle? Are you begging me to stop, Kyle?" Eric smirked and whipped him again, earning his a nice and pleasant scream that sounded like the sweetest thing to his ears. "As for what I want, Kyle…" Eric walked closer and roughly grabbed Kyle by the chin. He licked at Kyle's running tears and the ginger blushed. Not from embarrassment but from anger. Or both. He didn't know. "I want you." Eric whispered seductively, moving his lips close to Kyle's ear so he could hear him. ("Just one night full of sin, feel the pain of your skin. Tough, I don't scream for mercy. It's your time to hurt me.")

"What the fuc-" Kyle yelped as Eric backhanded him. ("Yeah.") The music cried.

"Admit it, Kyle. In that sick little brain of yours, your enjoying this." Eric sang. "I know it." Kyle looked away and let the tears fall down his face freely. Eric was right. The fat fucker was right. Some how he was enjoying this. He was enjoying the pain and humiliation that Eric was putting him through. The hardening cock in his pants was proof enough. Kyle turned and glared at Eric. Just because he was enjoying this doesn't mean he was going to give that fatass Eric the pleasure of knowing he was right. ("If I'm bad tie me down. Shut me up, gag and bound me. Cause the pain is my pleasure, nothing comes better. Yea.") God damn the song sounded familiar to Kyle

"F-Fuck you, Eric. You're a sick asshole." Kyle stuttered out. Eric grabbed Kyle by the chin again and stole a greedy kiss, making the ginger squirm and struggle from total shock. Eric pulled back, a thin saliva trail linking the two.

"You make this so hard, Kyle. But I guess you Jews are always this stubborn." Eric sighed, digging around in hid pocket. He pulled out a hot pink ball gag and Kyle nearly came in his pants from excitement. Excitement at the prospect of the pain and humiliation that Eric would cause him wit it.

"Oh hell no!" Kyle screamed. " I don't want that fucking thing in my mouth!" Kyle lied. Eric smirked and shoved the ball into his mouth, tying it around his head so he couldn't remove it.

"Better, now I don't have to listen to that disgusting jew-voice you have." Eric laughed and Kyle glared, still trying to prove Eric wrong. Kyle was going to win this. He would never admit how much he liked this. He would never give Eric the smug knowledge that he had been right. ("-sticks and stones may break my bones but chains and whips excite me.") Eric whipped him and Kyle grinded his teeth into the ball, trying hi hardest not to scream and moan from the sheer agony of the whip cutting into his tender skin. Eric whipped him again and Kyle's knee's buckled, the chain's themselves now holding him instead of his own legs. "Come on Kyle, admit it. You like this." When Kyle didn't answer Eric grunted. "Look I'll make this easier for you. One nod yes, two nods no. Simple enough?" Kyle stared at him for a moment and nodded slowly. Eric smiled and started to say something when Kyle nodded again. "YOU FUCKER!" Eric barked as he whipped Kyle again. Kyle finally broke and loud out a muffled moan from behind the ball gag.

"Fuck." Was all Kyle could think as Eric smiled. Eric laughed and looked at him, eyeing him seductively.

"Who would have know our little jew friend was a masochist." Eric laughed again and raised the whip. "Good thing I'm a sadist." Eric brought down the whip and Kyle screamed.

("S…S…S…and…M…M…M.")

("S…S…S…and…M…M…M")


End file.
